chuggingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuggington Wooden Railway
Chuggington Wooden Railway was a range of toys manufactured by Learning Curve, and later TOMY when the company was bought by the latter. The trains were made out of both wood and plastic. First produced in 2011, the line was discontinued in 2016. Chuggers *Wilson *Brewster *Koko *Dunbar *Old Puffer Pete *Olwin *Mtambo *Irving *Hodge *Zephie *Calley *Emery *Hoot and Toot *Piper *Harrison *Chatsworth *Action Chugger *Frostini *Speedy McAllister *Skylar *Decka *Jackman *Hanzo *Zack *Chug Patroller Calley *Fletch *Tyne *Cormac *Asher *Skipper Stu *Payce Rolling Stock *Musical Car *Safari Cars *Rescue Cars *Quarry Cars *Fuel Cars *Monkey Cars *Dino and Camera Cars *Action Chugger Mobile Command Car Special Collectible Engines *Chug Patroller Wilson with CP1 Claw Car *Chug-A-Sonic Koko with Express Passenger Car *Chuggineer Brewster with Digger Car *Green-Painted Wilson *Wilson the Parrot *Camouflage Brewster *Camouflage Koko *Snow Struck Wilson *Winter Wonderland Brewster (with Musical Wagon) *Magnetic Wilson *Brewster's Booster *Koko's New Look *Bubbly Koko (with Musical Bubble Car) *Old Puffer Pete (with 150th Anniversary Car) *Tootsi Fruitsi Frostini (with Musical Ice Cream Car) *CP Calley & CP4 The Stretch Car *Fletch and Welder Wagon *Daley and Delivery Wagon *CP Wilson & CP6 The Mega Mover Car Talking Engines * Talking Wilson (with Working Headlight) * Talking Brewster (with Working Headlight) * Talking Koko (with Working Headlight) Destinations * Tunnel Depot * Crossing Platform (with Vee) * Fuel Depot * Chug Wash * Double-Decker Roundhouse (with Elevating Turntable) * Trainee Roundhouse * Lights & Sounds Signal Gate * Rotating Riser Tower * Old Town Turntable * Rocky Ridge Mine Tunnel * Swing Bridge Sets *Beginner's Set *Over & Under Starter Set (with Clock Tower) *Calley's Rescue Set (with Lights and Sounds Rescue Computer) *Trainee Roundhouse Set *Koko's Safari Set *Hodge & Koko's Clock Tower Figure 8 Set *Wilson's Lift & Load Figure 8 Set *Brewster's Icy Escapade Set *Old Puffer Pete's Mountain Adventure Set *All Around Chuggington Trainee Set *Brewster & Koko's Big City Adventure Set *Wilson Rides the Rails Set *Tunnel Adventure Set *Wilson's Rescue at Rocky Ridge Set *Mega Chug Crane Set *Dockyard Delivery Set *Cargo Crossover Set *Wilson's Crane & Tunnel Figure 8 Set *Mine Excavator Set Track Packs *Chuggington Track Pack *Track Accessory Pack (with Vee) *Elevated Track Pack *Wobbly Track *Straight & Curved Track Pack *Expansion Track Pack *Deluxe 7-in-1 Track Pack Accessories *"Let's Ride the Rails" Playtable *Felt Play Mat Trivia * Calley's Rescue Set had another version that also included Brewster. * The Beginner's Set had another version that came with Koko instead of Brewster. * Masterminds Toys Canada were the first store to sell the range in the world. * Nearly every model had six wheels, making them inaccurate to their appearance in the television series, as almost every chugger has eight wheels in the television series. * Learning Curve only manufactured the line for half a year, before being bought by TOMY in 2011. As a result, items with the Learning Curve logo are considered somewhat rare. * The talking engines had different facial expressions from their normal models and lacked front magnets. They also had glowing headlights and three unique phrases. * In the first volume of the Chuggers Guide, the Chug Wash is spelled as 'Chugg Wash.' * The box for Fletch and Welder Wagon misspells 'wagon' as 'wagonf.' Gallery wilson.JPG|Wilson WoodenGreenWilson.JPG|Green Wilson Woodenchugoflageparrotwilson.jpg|Parrot Wilson WoodenRailwaySnowstruckWilson.jpg WoodenChugPatrolWilsonSingle.jpg|Chug Patrol Wilson chuggington-wooden-railway-wilson-chug-patrol-1.jpg|Chug patrol Wilson with rolling stock woodentoy3.gif|Brewster WoodenCamouflageBrewster.jpg|Camouflage Brewster WoodenRailwayBrewsterBooster.jpg spin_prod_863483612.jpg|Chuggineer Brewster with rolling stock koko (1).JPG|Koko WoodenCamouflageKoko.jpg|Camouflage Koko WoodenRailwayKoko'sNewLook.jpg WoodenChugasonicKokoSingle.jpg|Chug Fleet Koko spin_prod_863483512.jpg|Chug fleet Koko with rolling stock woodenharrison.jpg|Harrison woodenchatsworth.jpg|Chatsworth lc56006.jpg|Mtambo Lc56012.jpg|Zephie lc56011.jpg|Hodge toy2.jpg|Calley LC56054A.jpg|Chug patrol Calley lc56007.jpg|Irving woodentoy4.gif|Dunbar woodentoy11.gif|Emery woodentoy8.gif|Old Puffer Pete WoodenChuggingonPetewihoutfrontboiler.jpg|Pete without front boiler WoodenPete'sAniversary.jpg|Aniversary Pete lc56005.jpg|Olwin woodenactionchugger.jpg|Action Chugger woodenfrostini.jpg|Frostini woodenspeedymcallistair.jpg|Speedy McAllister Hoot&TootWooden.jpg|Hoot and Toot Wooden piper.jpg|Piper Wood decka.jpg|Decka Wooden skylar.jpg|Skylar WoodenJackman.jpg|Jackman LC56057_Hn.jpg|Hanzo 102080726.jpg|Zack FletchWoodRZoom.jpg|Fletch 56055_Tyne.jpg|Tyne CormacWooden.jpg|Coramc Asher.jpeg|Asher Skipper Stu.jpeg|Skipper Stu Payce.png|Payce from Tootington Daley.png|Daley from Tootington toy1.jpg|Musical Car lc56015.jpg lc56014a.jpg chuggington-wooden-rail-rescue-cars~16721021.jpg woodendinosaurcars.jpg|Dinosaur Trucks woodenfuelcars.jpg|Fuel Cars woodenmonkeyandbananascar.jpg|Monkey and Banana Cars woodenmobilecar.jpg|Action Chugger Mobile Car Lc56703b.jpg overunderset.JPG|Clock Tower Starter Set woodentoy15.gif|Starter Set Lc56702a.jpg woodenassembledplaytable.jpg|Assembled Playtable toy3.jpg|Tunnel Depot roundhouse.JPG|Roundhouse woodenoldturntable.jpg|Chuggington Old Turntable woodensignalgantry.jpg|Chuggington Signal Lights Lc56804.jpg 31DPS7OlReL.jpg Lc56802a.jpg Lc56900.jpg Lc56903.jpg Lc56902.jpg Lc56980.jpg chug_gateway_3linesA_18.jpg|Wooden Railway poster chuggington_blogbannerNEW.JPG|Chuggington Banner WoodenChuggingtonhasarrived.jpg|Chuggington Wooden has arrived JapaneseChuggingtonWoodenRailway.jpg|Japanese Wilson, Zephie, Brewster, Koko and Over and Under set ChuggingtonTalkingWooden.jpg|Talking Brewster, Wilson and Koko ChuggingtonWoodenPacks.jpg|Wooden Chuggingtion packs WoodenDeckaSkylarandPiper.jpg|Wooden Decka Skylar and Piper MoreChuggingtonWoodenPacks.jpg|More Chuggington Wooden Packs WoodenRotatingRiserTower.jpg|Rotating Clock Tower WoodenBrewster'sIcyEscapadeSet.jpg WoodenOldPufferPete'sMountainAdventureSet.jpg Wooden7in1TrackPack.jpg|7 in 1 Track Pack WoodenExpansionTrackPack.jpg|Expansion Track Pack WoodenStraightandCurvedTrackPack.jpg|Straight and Curved Track Pack Tunnel Adventure Set.png|Tunnel Adventure Set Wilson's Rescue At Rocky Ridge.png|Wilson's Rescue At Rocky Ridge Mega Chug Crane Set.png|Mega Chug Crane Set Dockyard Delivery .png|Dockyard Delivery Cargo Crossover .jpeg|Cargo Crossover Cargo Crossover.jpeg|Cargo Crossover Videos Category:Merchandise Category:Learning Curve Category:Toys